


All Our Wishes Will Come True

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She actually said to me ‘Daaaad, you can pet stingrays, that’s better than food.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Wishes Will Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsalwaysfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysfour/gifts).



> A visit to my [vacation verse](http://nonplatoniccircumstances.tumblr.com/tagged/vacation-verse) for Molly on her birthday. I hope your day was as wonderful and awesome as you are, and that you enjoy ♥ 
> 
> Thanks to **effie214** for the brainstorming help and feedback. Photo inspiration [here](https://36.media.tumblr.com/052810fcb5c8e7ce184a12efc220af97/tumblr_njglwtT2uX1tnq7s1o1_500.jpg); title from the Wishes fireworks show at Walt Disney World.

“Em, be careful.” He shakes his head, watches as his daughter crosses her legs at the ankle, leans against the aquarium glass.

She just shrugs her shoulders in reply, the bow in her high ponytail bouncing as she follows the shark swimming past.

She’s so absorbed in the action that everything else—the crowds, the  _Finding Nemo_  ride he was sure she’d be addicted to in this building—fades away.

He turns to comment on the magic of it and remembers his wife left ten minutes ago to check in at their lunch reservation.

Lifting his phone, he takes a picture, then crosses the short distance to her. “Ready to go?”

“No!” She snags his hand, pointing to the low ocean floor before tugging him further into the aquarium.

They don’t stop until they’re back at the exploration station, her sneakers squeaking on the steps as she climbs up, leans over the side.

“You’re going to turn  _into_ a shark soon.” 

“I’d rather be a stingray or…” The end of her ponytail dips into the water and he fleetingly wonders if Disney provides hairdryers in their parks. “Or jellyfish… That’s a silly name because there’s not actual jelly in there, but they look like they could be made out of orange jam…”

She keeps talking, her ankles crossing once more as she rests her arms on the top edge of the pool and studies the creatures beneath her hands.

Laughing, he rests against the railing, unlocks his phone and pulls up the picture he snapped minutes ago.

Copying it into his text with Felicity, he adds a caption just as a cast member slides up next to Emma and crouches low, showing her the best way to pet the sea life in front of her.

_OQ: …I think we might have an oceanographer on our hands._

_FSQ: So serious; maybe we should get her flippers for her birthday._

_Did you have to google that?_

_OQ: I asked one of the cast members._

_FSQ: Ahh. Good thing they’re around ;)_

_OQ: If only they could help me convince our daughter that the ocean isn’t going anywhere so that we could join you for lunch sometime this year. She actually said to me ‘Daaaad, you can pet stingrays, that’s better than food.’ This was after she spotted the Hidden Mickey formed in stones that I didn’t even see until *after* she pointed it out._

_FSQ: She is very observant._

Grinning, he scrolls back up the picture and, just like that, it hits him all over again.

That she’s the best of both of them, the perfect combination.

So like Felicity in so many amazing ways, but the eagerness to explore despite other obligations, the way she’s standing, is all him.

He actually sways on his spot, happiness making his heart pound—float—as she waves good-bye to the staff member.

It’s a small miracle, really.

That his excitement for rides echoes in her little laugh, Felicity’s interest in investigating every detail reflects in the way her hand skims over the sting rays, head tilts at the motion of the water.

He slides his phone open once more and snaps a picture.

And another.

And another.

He’s just contemplating trying that photo app Felicity made him get when Emma jumps down from her spot, rushes to him, her forehead scrunching as his phone clicks once more.

“Mom must have rubbed off on you. Come on…” She presses her little hand into his, laughing as she pulls him towards the World Showcase. “We can’t let her have all the pizza…”


End file.
